Is This Love?
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: –Edited– Ichigo dan Rukia adalah pasangan yang aneh. Sering bertengkar, tapi hubungan mereka tetap langgeng. Gimana sih ceritanya? Warning : Semi-mature scene  maybe , OOC, typo, and others. Don't like, don't read! Please RnR, minna...


**Is This Love ?**

**Ohayou, minna-san****... ; )**

**Shana disini dengan fic lama Shana. Setelah Shana baca ulang, ternyata di fic pertama Shana ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di dalamnya. Jadi, Shana berniat untuk mengedit dan me-republish. Shana berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, jadi mohon fic ini diterima. Mungkin itu saja, dan... Happy Reading!**

**Summary : Ichigo dan Rukia adalah pasangan yang aneh. Sering bertengkar, tapi hubungan mereka tetap langgeng. Gimana sih ceritanya?**

**Warning : OOC, typo, sedikit semi-mature scene (tapi ga tau juga sih), salah bahasa, alur yang gaje dan secepet shinkansen, de-el-el...**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Mau sampe lebaran monyet juga, saya ga bakal bisa ngebeli BLEACH dari TITE KUBO!**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

***#*#* d( ^ v ^ )b #*#*#**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Bakamono!"

"Teme!"

"Jeruk!"

"Midget!"

Sekali lagi, pertengkaran meledak di apartemen itu. Pagi yang cerah sepertinya tidak seperti mood mereka berdua. _Yep, that's Ichigo and Rukia for you!_ Hari-hari mereka selalu diwarnai pertengkaran-pertengkaran. _Strange couple!_

"Huh, baka Ichigo! Memangnya dia pikir aku apa? Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!" gumam Rukia. Dia tampak sangat kesal karena pertengkaran tadi.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Hhmmm..." kata Rukia mengantuk. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun tanpa sebab. Rukia melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Jam 11.25 malam. Tiba-tiba... BRAK! Rukia kaget mendengar suara tadi, dan langsung keluar kamar.

"Ah... Itai," keluh Ichigo pelan. Shihakusho hitam shinigami yang dipakainya merah, terkena darah dari tangannya yang terluka.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berseru keras dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Tadi aku habis melawan hollow. Hollow sialan itu kalah sih, tapi aku terkena sabitnya. Ck... Kuso!" kata Ichigo kesal. Tampaknya lelaki orange itu cukup kesakitan, dan Rukia makin cemas saja.

"Haah... Makanya jangan sembarangan. Sini, akan kusembuhkan tanganmu," Rukia menghela nafas dan berjalan bersama Ichigo menuju kamar Ichigo. Rukia mulai merapalkan kidou-nya, dielusnya pelan tangan kekar Ichigo. Entah kenapa, Rukia jadi berdebar-debar.

"Aaw... pelan-pelan, Rukia," keluh Ichigo. Lukanya agak sakit karena sentuhan Rukia yang agak keras.

"Sabar. Ini, sudah sembuh," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis, dan dia menunjukkan tangan Ichigo yang sudah tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Ah, arigatou Rukia," kata Ichigo mengagumi tangannya yang sudah tidak 'cacat' lagi. Tapi, hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. "Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis di belakangnya itu. Saat Ichigo berbalik, dia sangat kaget. Rukia menunduk sambil mengalirkan kristal bening dari kedua mata violetnya. "Waa... Kamu kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo panik. Rukia langsung menengadahkan wajah cantiknya, menatap lurus wajah Ichigo. Air matanya menetes jatuh ke kedua tangannya yang dari tadi diremas di pangkuannya.

"Ichigo, jangan pergi. Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu. Kumohon, jangan pergi..." bisik Rukia lirih, tapi Ichigo masih bisa mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Memegang tangan Ichigo... Rasanya bagai memegang tangan Kaien, mantan atasannya. Tangan Kaien yang besar, yang digenggam Rukia di saat-saat terakhirnya... Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Rukia. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," kata Ichigo menenangkan Rukia. Pelan, Ichigo mengusap pipi halus Rukia, menghapus air matanya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu untuk berbagi kehangatan. Saat Rukia melepas pelukannya, kedua pasang mata itu berpandangan. Violet bertemu hazel. Dan...

Wajah keduanya mendekat, perlahan tapi pasti. Akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir Rukia. _"Manis,"_ batin Ichigo. Kenikmatan menyebar dan menginfeksi atmosfer ruangan itu. Perasaan sayang pun merebak tak terkontrol lagi. Setelah Rukia dirasanya tenang, Ichigo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 11.50 malam. Kantuk menguasai keduanya. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menaiki kasur dan merebahkan kepala di bantal yang empuk. Ichigo berbisik lagi ke telinga Rukia, "Oyasumi, midget," katanya, memanggil Rukia dengan ejekan seperti biasa, namun nadanya sarat akan kasih sayang, dan mulai terlelap.

"Huh, mikan no baka! Tapi, oyasumi..." balas Rukia lirih. Dari kejauhan, bintang-bintang- bersinar terang, bagaikan tersenyum pada pasangan tadi. Merestui hubungan mereka dengan damai. Tanpa tahu–atau mungkin tahu dalam diam, kalau keduanya akan menghadapi masalah lain besok.

* * *

><p>"Hoamm..." kuap Ichigo. Diturunkannya selimutnya, saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuh mungil Rukia terbaring di sana, dan gadis pendek itu membuka mata.<p>

"KYAAA..." teriak keduanya. Rukia menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai gaun tidurnya yang bisa dibilang terbuka dan, ehm... Cukup seksi. Sedangkan Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada, hanya dapat merona sambil meraba-raba meja mengambil kausnya.

"I-Ichigo mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Rukia malu dan marah. Ya, pastilah! Siapa yang tidak malu dan marah jika sadar di pagi hari, mendapati seorang laki-laki (bukan suami tentunya) tertidur di sampingnya. Apalagi, dengan baju yang sangat minim.

"Mana kutahu! Lagipula, ini kamarku. Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Ichigo yang juga malu dan marah. Dan, seperti yang sudah diduga, pertengkaran dimulai.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Di kelas, Ichigo dan Rukia saling diam. Kalau mereka bertatapan, seperti ada listrik yang keluar dari mata mereka. Teman-teman mereka sih, biasa saja, karena IchiRuki berantem bukan hal aneh. Malah, seru melihat mereka seperti itu. Ochi-sensei, wali kelas merekapun merasa geli dengan keanehan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Whuu... Yang sedang berantem! Sekarang karena apa lagi?" goda Keigo, salah satu teman Ichigo. Melihat wajah Ichigo yang ditekuk sejak masuk kelas, Keigo yakin kalau Ichigo dan Rukia baru saja bertengkar, lagi.

"Urusai, baka!" balas Ichigo berteriak. Dia segera mengusir Keigo dengan memberi 'hadiah' sebuah pukulan di wajah. Dan Keigo pun langsung terlempar kembali ke mejanya dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. _'Baka Keigo! Rukia...'_ batin Ichigo, mendecih kesal karena teringat Rukia, yang masih mendiamkannya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Waktu istirahat. Seperti biasa, Ichigo berjalan ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang. Dia membawa bento miliknya yang dia beli, karena Rukia tidak memasak. Yah, Rukia kan marah sama Ichigo, jadi... Gitu deh. "Huh, akhirnya aku bebas dari si midget cerewet itu," gumam Ichigo. _"Tapi, kok aku merasa ada yang aneh, ya? Rasanya... Seperti ada yang hilang,"_ batin Ichigo. "Haah, sadarkan dirimu, Ichigo. Tidak mungkin kan, aku kangen sama si midget itu?" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pelan wajahnya. Saat sampai di atap, matanya melebar terkejut.

Tubuh mungil Rukia tampak di sana. Dia tampak tidak sadar akan kedatangan Ichigo. Rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin saat dia berdiri menghadap langit. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya, sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, walaupun cahaya mata violetnya meredup, meneteskan kristal bening yang mewakili kesedihannya yang tak dapat terucap. Dirasakannya angin menerpa tubuhnya, membiarkan sang kaze meniup segala kecemasan dan kekhawatirannya.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia juga terkejut melihat Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Ichi...", belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh atletis Ichigo sudah menubruk dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan, tangan Rukia melingkari punggung Ichigo, dan membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf ya, Rukia. Tadi aku menyebutmu midget, aku tahu kamu tidak suka disebut begitu. Asal kau tahu... Aku selama ini selalu merasakan perasaan yang berbeda di dekatmu. Apa kau tahu?" bisik Ichigo lirih di telinga Rukia.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf, Ichigo. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, aku hanya... Sangat marah tadi pagi. Tapi, itu juga salahku. Dan, soal perasaanmu... Apakah itu...?" balas Rukia berbisik juga. Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis Rukia.

Tapi Rukia hanya menunduk. Dia menangis. Tapi, kali ini air mata kebahagiaan. Rukia merasa sangat senang dan lega, karena mereka berbaikan lagi.

**-RUKIA'S POV-**

Aku senang sekali. Hatiku terasa... Bebas. Tapi, aku kok menangis ya? Ah, Ichigo... Kau memang ahli dalam membuat perasaanku bercampur, selalu. Haah, aku memang tidak bisa melawannya. Tunggu, apa yang baru saja kuucapkan? Tanpa kusadari, mulutku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku baru saja berkata...

**-ICHIGO'S POV-**

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri memeluk Rukia! Entah kenapa saat melihat Rukia menangis, aku jadi ingin ikut menangis. Tapi, akhirnya kukatakan juga permohonan maafku. Hatiku jadi lega, karena Rukia memang seperti menutup lubang hatiku. Maaf ya, Rukia, aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku janji, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi, kumohon... Jangan menangis. Eh, tunggu. Apa yang tadi kau katakan, Rukia? Apa kau baru saja bilang...

**-NORMAL POV-**

Rukia menyatakan perasaan yang selalu dirasakannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun membalas yang sama.

_**~ The best thing a couple ever said, and the best thing IchiRuki ever said... ~**_

Saat Ichigo dan Rukia mengatakannya, mereka terhanyut. Ichigo menyentuh lembut tangan Rukia. Diangkatnya dagu Rukia dengan tangannya, dihadapkannya wajah Rukia ke wajahnya. Saat hazel dan violet bertemu, hati mereka luluh. Tak terelakkan lagi, bibir keduanya beradu. Berbagi kehangatan tubuh, cinta mengalir lembut, menghiasi setiap detik berharga yang mereka lewati berdua.

Itu bukanlah ciuman yang meminta lebih. Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah tanda kasih sayang antara kedua insan yang saling berbagi cinta itu. Tetapi, walaupun hanya sekedar ciuman, itu cukup untuk mewakili besarnya perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain, yang tak terhingga, dan abadi sepanjang masa.

IchiRuki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki, pasangan yang selalu bertengkar atas segala hal. Tapi, perasaan yang mendasari hubungan mereka membuat mereka tetap bertahan melewati terjangan cobaan apapun. Itulah kekuatan : **CINTA.**

_**~ Aishiteru , Ichigo... ~**_

_**~ Aishiteru yo, Rukia... ~**_

**~(^o^~) ...OWARI... (~^o^)~**

**Jadi, gimana cerita fic ini, readers and senpai-tachi? Apakah bagus atau ancur? Yah, kalau ancur mohon maklum ya... Walaupun editan, tapi kan Shana juga manusia, pasti banyak kesalahannya. Dan tetep, Shana masih butuh bantuan berupa kritik dan saran (muji juga boleh, hehehe... *readers : Ge-eR banget sich!* Oh ya, Shana pengen negasin satu hal! Shana sudah memperingatkan di warning, kalau fic ini OOC. Jadi jika ada yang bertentangan dengan sikap asli chara-nya, ini karena mereka dibuat OOC! Yah, sudahlah curcol dan peringatannyanya (emang tadi curcol, ya?). Jadi... Arigatou Gozaimashita for reading. Jangan lupa review ya. Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya... ;D OK then, sampai jumpa di fic yang berikutnya. Mata na! _And don't forget..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
